My precious Jewel
by Gaby007
Summary: Sasuke es un chico universitario completamente normal, qe no va en busca de pareja pero ss amigos lo molestan. Un día, Karin le presta un libro supuestamente maldito, llevado por la curiosidad Sasuke lo hace, aunque inseguro. Naruto le demostrará que no tiene nada de malo dejarse llevar un poco y olvidar el pasado. CONTENIDO HOMOSEXUAL. Próximamente LEMON.
1. Anotaciones

**Anotaciones, puntos a marcar y agradecimientos. **

_My precious Jewel._

**Pondré aquí lo básico de toda historia, las aclaraciones y demás. Si gustas, puedes pasarte directo al prólogo, en el siguiente capítulo.**

Me he basado en una saga de libros que me gusta mucho y he seguido desde hace tiempo, espero la historia… sea al menos de su agrado.

Como siempre, el mismo problema de siempre y ese es que no sé quien será el pasivo y quien el activo, pero gracias a una amiga he decidido que la historia será **NaruSasu.**

Algunas personas ya comienzan a identificarse poco a poco conmigo, y espero que se vayan acostumbrando a mi forma de escribir porque no soy de aquéllas que siguen los "Haz a Sasuke así o así porque es muy así y no me gusta" así que pueden ahorrarse los comentarios, que igual no les haré caso. En la parte final, de cada siguiente capítulo, abriré una parte pequeña para contestar RR.

Aclaro, una vez más. Inicio con la historia de **Sherrilyn Kenyon**, una escritora estadounidense que me gusta mucho y aún más sus increíbles sagas que tengo completa entre libros eléctronicos y libros que tengo amontonados allí en mí nido, pero el resto será de mi parte. No tengo idea de si se puede llamar una adaptación, ya que no será toda la historia ni mucho menos, tan solo la idea central. El **libro** y el hombre, en mi caso **Naruto.** Poniendo cartas en la mesa, los personajes de Naruto tampoco me pertenecen, si no a **Masashi Kishimoto**, fanfic hecho sin fines de lucro.

Les recomiendo mucho buscar la saga de Sherrilyn, no se arrepentirán y es muy buena.

La historia que presentaré

No tengo más que decir… Creo que puedo comenzar con el prólogo.


	2. Prólogo

Para Aol, María y Usura, les quiero mucho~

_Espero les guste a todo quien lo lea._

**Prólogo.**

_Una antigua leyenda._

Poseedor de una fuerza suprema y de un valor sin paragón, fue bendecido por los dioses, amado por los mortales y deseado por todas las mujeres y hombres que posaban sus ojos en él. No conocía la ley, y no acataba ninguna.

Su habilidad en batalla, y su intelecto superior rivalizaban con los de Aquiles, Genghis khan y Alejandro Magno. De él se escribió que ni siquiera el poderoso _Hachimanjin _en persona podía derrotarlo en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y, por si el don del poderoso Dios de la guerra no hubiera sido suficiente, también se decía que la misma diosa _Benten_ lo bendijo con su toque al nacer, y se aseguró de que su nombre fuese siempre guardado en la memoria de los hombres y mujeres.

Bendecido por el divino toque de esta diosa, se convirtió en el hombre al que ninguna mujer u hombre podía negarle el uso de su cuerpo. Porque, llegados al sublime Arte del Amor… no tenía igual. Su resistencia iba más allá de la de cualquier mero mortal. Sus ardientes y salvajes deseos no podían ser domados.

Ni negados.

De cabellos tocados por el mismísimo astro rey, piel dorada y con ojos de un guerrero del mar, de él se comentaba que su sola presencia era suficiente para satisfacer a quien sea, y que con solo un roce de su mano les proporcionaba un indescriptible placer.

Nadie podía resistirse a su encanto.

Y proclive como era a provocar los celos de otros, consiguió que lo maldijeran. Una maldición que jamás podría romperse.

Su condena fue eterna: nunca encontraría la satisfacción por más que la buscase: anhelaría las caricias de aquella persona que le invocara, pero tendría que proporcionarle un placer exquisito y supremo.

De la luna a luna, yacería junto a un elegido, quien obtenga su libro, y le haría el amor, hasta que fuese obligado a abandonar el mundo.

Pero se ha de ser precavido o precavida, porque una vez que se conocen sus caricias, quedan impresas en la memoria. Ningún otro hombre será capaz de dejar a esa mujer plenamente satisfecha, o ningún otro hombre dejará más satisfecho a ese hombre que él. Porque ningún varón mortal puede ser comparado a un hombre de tal postura. De tal pasión. De una sensualidad tan atrevida.

Guárdate del maldito.

_Naruto Uzumaki._

Sostenlo sobre el pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces a medianoche, bajo la luz de la luna llena. Él vendrá a ti y hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición.

Su único objetivo será complacerte, servirte.

_Saborearte._

Entre sus brazos, aprenderás un nuevo significado de _paraíso._

Naruto, Naruto, ¿por cuales manos pasas? Usado pero no amado, sin conocer el tacto ni sentirlo, con pobres emociones pero no sensaciones.

¿Quién te liberará, quien será aquél o aquella que finalmente te muestre lo que es la calidez de una persona, quien te ame en verdad?

…

_Hachimanjin: Dios de la guerra japonés._

_Benten: La diosa japonesa del amor._


	3. Capítulo 1

C_iertamente la trama está un poco usada ya por otros escritores, pero yo creo que no deberían opinar nada respecto a esto ya que mi historia aún no se ha desarrollado, muy a penas un capítulo y ya. Agradezco los comentarios, pero ya expliqué que mi idea surgió de entre una lluvia de ideas entre distintos libros de una saga de la escritora que antes mencioné, Sherrilyn, puede que alguien haya pensado en lo mismo después de leer su ejemplar de "Un amante de ensueño" o "El abrazo de la noche" que son de esta misma escritora que he dicho. La idea del típico chico salido de un libro para deseos sexuales es muy normal ya, la he leído incluso en Rivaille x Eren y en otros dos fandoms, como lo es el de Ranma y el de Inuyasha, lo que cambia es el desarrollo de esas historias con la mía y es que como antes dije no solo me basé de un libro si no de distintos para llegar a mi idea. Si van a dejar un review, evítense por favor esa clase de comentarios ya que es un poco spam y fastidio, es obvio que en un mundo tan grande más de dos ideas originales se podrán ver pero escritas de forma distinta._

_Aclarado esto, creo que podemos continuar con el primer capítulo de _My Precious Jewel. Por su traducción, Mi preciosa joya.

**1**

— Lo que necesitas es un buen polvo, alguien q_ue te dé _amor.

Sasuke se encontraba junto a su grupo de amigos en el ya habitual café de siempre; se estremeció al escuchar el pequeño grito de Suigetsu, seguido de las risas de su amiga pelirroja y la mirada fija y reprobatoria de Juugo. Hasta hace poco almorzaban tranquilamente, hasta que surgió el tema de la pareja, y para Sasuke aquél tema era un auténtico fastidio. Ya tenía suficiente de las parejas, no pensaba en más, y ante su cara de amargado ante el tema su amigo no pudo evitar comentar. Y molestar.

Cuando las risas cesaron poco a poco, el chico de cabellos azabaches abrió sus ojos, y se sorprendió al ver aquellas miradas fijas de las mesas que había alrededor de las suyas. Todas fijas en él.

Al recorrer con la mirada las mesas cercanas, descubrió que efectivamente todos los miraban, incluso habían dejado de hablar para verles a ellos y prestarles más atención de la que Sasuke desearía tener.

¡Que la tierra se lo trague!

Otra vez.

Deseaba que por unos momentos Suigetsu conociera el significado que la vergüenza, pero ese amigo suyo no tenía nada de vergüenza al parecer, podría hasta gritar obscenidades sin control, lo que sea pero no sentiría vergüenza. Eso no era normal, joder.

Y es que, de verdad, Sasuke no está en busca de pareja ahora mismo.

Volvió su mirada hacia Suigetsu, pero este solo se encogió de hombros y le mostró una sonrisa inocentona, Karin por otro lado volvió su mano puño y tosió disimuladamente, pero la sonrisa que tenía en los labios ya nadie se la podía quitar.

_Suigetsu, ¿aprenderás algún día a hablar en voz baja? _Pero qué era lo peor que podía pasar, ¿Qué se deshiciera de su ropa ahora mismo y subiera a la mesa para terminar el espectáculo? ¡Oh no, para nuestro protagonista esto sería demasiado! Pero no bajó la mirada, él nunca la baja ante nadie.

— ¿Por qué no lo dices más alto, Suigetsu? —murmuró Sasuke, siendo el primero en hablar. — Parece que la gente de por allá no te ha escuchado. —Y le regaló una sonrisa irónica, alzando una de sus comisuras más que la otra.

— Oh, no lo sé. —El peliblanco dijo con cierto tono soberbio en su voz, la sonrisa burlona no se iba aún de sus labios. — Seguro esos tipos ya estarían en esta mesa, intentando algo contigo. Quizá sí debía de gritarlo, es necesario para tu vida sexual. ¿Quién dice que no se dirigen hacia acá mientras hablamos?

Sasuke soltó un bufido, aunque no puede negar que aquéllas palabras le hicieron adquirir un ligero tono rosado por sus mejillas, uno bastante ligero. Casi vuelve a girar su cabeza para ver si era verdad, pero eso solo lo haría quedar más en vergüenza. La sonrisa que ahora Suigetsu le dedicó no ayudaba en nada.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más? —El mesero carraspeó, mesero que desde hace ya un rato estaba esperando a tener todo en orden para retirarse con la propia y cumplir con lo suyo. Entonces, los ojos negros del mesero buscaron a Sasuke, y con una sonrisa bastante coqueta que asqueó al azabache preguntó: — Mejor dicho, ¿hay algo que le pueda ofrecer a usted?

_¿Qué tal una bolsa para cubrir mi rostro y un garrote para asesinar a Suigetsu? _

— Creo que ya hemos terminado, la cuenta queda a manos del idiota, y no hay ningún otro servicio que aceptaré de usted. Gracias. —Las palabras de Sasuke fueron lentas, cuidadosas. Lo que sea para ya no quedar en ridículo en ese lugar, para su desgracia es uno de aquéllos que suelen frecuentar de vez en cuando, será duro volver allí intentando dar una buena cara sin recordar lo que acaba de pasar. D_efinitivamente _mataría a Suigetsu un día de estos.

— Muy bien, entonces. —El mesero sacó de su delantal una pequeña libreta cuadrangular, y una pluma. Anotó su nombre y número de teléfono en la parte superior, procediendo a arrancar la hoja y dejarla encima de la mesa, justo frente a Sasuke. — Puedes llamarme si me necesitas. —Y tras recoger la propina y los vasos sucios y platos, se fue. Ya cuando el grupo se vaya de la mesa la limpiaría como era debido.

— ¿Un mesero de nombre… —Sasuke leyó el papel que el chico había dejado frente a él, apenas haciendo una mueca. —..Sai acaba de flirtear conmigo?

— Parece que sí.

— ¡Y vaya que lo hizo! Ala, de nada. —Y una vez más, el peliblanco soltó una burlona carcajada.

— Rechazaré, lo menos que quiero es que un _jovencísimo _me lleve a la cárcel por pederasta. Al chico se le ve aún la cara de niño. Lo que menos necesito es que me encierren por corrupción de menores. —Y quitando la vergüenza, Sasuke por fin comentó respecto al tema, arrugando el papel y dejándolo en el centro de la mesa. —No tengo intención de salir con él, muchas gracias. —Miró fijamente a Suigetsu, y después al resto de sus amigos, Karin solo prestaba atención con una pose mas aburrida que nada y Juugo también había decidido quedarse a la simple expectativa.

Finalmente, Karin se atrevió a hablar.

— Quizá tú no, pero yo sí. Mirale el trasero, tiene más que yo. —La chica suspiró, aparentemente decepcionada, pero todos en esa mesa sabían perfectamente que Karin era una chica que sentía un orgullo increíble por su cuerpo, algo como eso no la molestaría normalmente. —Y el señor Brad Pitt de allá te está mirando, Sasuke. ¿Por qué no coqueteas con él un rato? ¿O a la Jessica Rabbit de por allá? Oh, aquél Robinson Pattinson de por allá también te mira, ¿crees que tenga un hermano?

Joder, y el pobre Sasuke casi gira la cabeza, pero se contuvo y simplemente acomodó uno de los mechones a los lados de su rostro, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no vas tú y se lo preguntas? Suigetsu, debería enojarte que tu novia se coma a la gente con la mirada.

El nombrado estuvo a punto de quejarse y mostrar que a él también le incomodaba, pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

— No me los estoy comiendo con la mirada, chico. ¡Los evalúo para ti!

— Mi vida sexual es cosa mía, si no es tan plena como la vuestra no significa que quiero que así sea, de hecho así me siento bastante cómodo. —Sasuke se levantó de su lugar, tomando su abrigo del respaldo de su silla, la cual después volvió a acercar a la mesa. Su amigo Juugo se levantó con él.

— Te acompaño. —Dijo simplemente, y Sasuke asintió.

— ¡Oh vamos, no estarás ahora enojado! Si no fuera por mi, no habrías conseguido el número de… de ese chaval, el que tiene cara de niño.

— Sai.

— Es lo mismo.

Sasuke simplemente lo ignoró, y después de colocarse su abrigo salió junto a Juugo del local, ambos viven por la misma cuadra en una sección de casas privadas, el viaje juntos queda mejor yambos a pie, este lugar les queda a 10 minutos de sus casas.

— ¿Cuántos? —El pelinaranja preguntó de repente, pero manteniendo un tono calmado.

— ¿Cuántos qué? —Ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo, ya comenzaba a imaginar de lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Sinceramente, Sasuke no entiende cual es el problema, solo no quiere una pareja más y ya. ¿Para qué? Si igual la dejará en algún momento, o lo dejarán a él. Quien sabe, tampoco quiere arriesgarse a saberlo, será solo una mala experiencia sumada a la que ya tuvo y sería desagradable. No dejar que alguien más entre a su vida amorosamente, su regla de oro a sus palabras y debe de mantenerla a como dé lugar, ni siquiera acepta amantes después de todo eso, fue… Una experiencia que no quiere volver a repetir.

¿Miedo, quizá?

— ¿Cuántos? —Insistió, sus ojos seguían fijos al camino. — ¿Dos años? ¿Quizá tres?

— Cuatro años. —Respondió Sasuke finalmente, tras soltar un muy largo suspiro cansado. Vale, ya. Lo había admitido, y esperaba ya no ser molestado si no hasta dentro de un buen rato.

De preferencia, tener el resto del día en paz para él, con eso bastaría para que él fuera inmensamente feliz. Internamente, claro. No suele mostrar mucho sus emociones.

— … —Al notar el silencio de su amigo, Sasuke giró apenas un poco la cabeza para ver a Juugo, y este se mostraba ligeramente sorprendido. — Cuatro años… —Repitió en un susurro, pero al poco rato su rostro volvió a ser tan sereno a como era siempre. — ¿Tus pacientes saben que tienes una larga abstinencia de cuatro años?

Sasuke apretó los labios cuando la gente que caminaba por la acera, como ellos dos, se detenían para mirarlo fijamente a él.

Genial, ahora más vergüenza para él.

— Baja la voz. —Pidió en un gruñido, aclarándose la garganta. — No es asunto de mis pacientes si soy o no la reencarnación de una monja.

— Vivimos en la era de la electrónica.

— … —Sasuke enarcó una de sus cejas, entendiendo perfectamente el doble sentido de aquello.

Juugo le estaba aconsejando usar un maldito vibrador, joder.

— No quiero tener una relación… con algo que viene acompañado de una etiqueta con advertencias y un par de baterías, Juugo. No quiero nada de eso, estoy bien como estoy. —Sasuke, una vez más, bufó, continuando con su caminata hacia su casa. Aún no entiende porqué es tan difícil entender que él no necesita nada de aquello, aprecia la ayuda de sus amigos y su preocupación en su vida sexual, pero sinceramente ese era un asunto que solo a él le debía de interesar y no a nadie más.

— Lo entiendo, pero es sorpresivo.

— No entiendo por qué.

— Sasuke, te sientas seis largas horas a escuchar problemas sexuales de pareja todos los días, y eres tú quien necesita quejarse de su poca vida sexual. ¿Qué no escuchar todo eso no ha puesto a trabajar a tus hormonas de nuevo?

_Lo que las detiene es aún más fuerte que escuchar platicas sexosas y ayudar a un puto hombre a que la tortuga salga del caparazón. _Pensó Sasuke para sus adentros, finalmente pisando suelo de la privada en donde él y Juugo vivían, solo que en casas diferentes a unas pocas de distancia.

— Bien, bien. Ya lo tengo, doctor amor. —Juugo volvió a hablar ante el silencio de Sasuke. — Quizá alivies tu deseo sexual con algo más, es increíble que a tus 21 años n hayas tenido sexo en cuatro. ¿Qué clase de libros buscas en la librería?

— Gastronomía, arquitectura y-

— ¿Novelas eróticas?

— Y libros sobre política. —Corrigió Sasuke, ligeramente irritado con el tan tocado tema de su sexualidad pausada por ya cuatro años, y casi cinco pero ese detalle se lo guardó para él.

Insiste, ¿Qué tiene de malo que no esté muy dispuesto a sentir una vez más, que tiene de malo que haya quedado marcado después de '_eso'_?

— Pues te ves tan fresco como una lechuga, seguro Suigetsu te molesta tanto por la cara de mala leche que tienes siempre, dicen que el sexo quita lo amargado, que te hace más feliz y le hace bien a tu salud.

— Y está en lo cierto. —Concordó Sasuke, ahora su tono había dejado de ser calmado a uno ligeramente brusco, y seco. — Pero no es algo necesario para todo ser humano, para mi no lo es. Y no tengo una cara de mala leche, solo ésta es mi cara. ¿Qué tiene de extraña?

— Pareces enojado siempre.

Sasuke suspiró, esa charla no los llevaría a ningún lado, era mejor apresurarse a llegar a casa y descansar un rato, ya después saldría a la librería a comprar un nuevo libro de historia.

Centrándonos un poco más en nuestro protagonista, efectivamente Sasuke tenía actualmente 21 años de vida, de los cuales según él había dado un buen uso con el estudio y los actuales conocimientos que poseé.

— No porque parezca significa que lo esté. Joder, hablan como si no me conocieran bien.

— ¿Sabes qué? Que les den a ellos y su conversación sexual sobre ti, de alguna forma es lo que has elegido y es correcto, no tienes qué tener sexo si no quieres, incluso puedes aumentar el número de años de abstinencia, así es mejor.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, exasperado. Al parecer, su amigo ya tampoco lo entendía. Ahora lo trataba de puritano mojigato, realmente ese tema era cansado.

— Uso mi mano. —Mentir, mentir siempre funciona, y si eso hacía que dejaran de fastidiarle con gusto iba a mentir. — El orgasmo es suficiente para sentir las maravillas del sexo, no es necesario un coito pleno para estar alegre. Que mi rostro no muestre mi felicidad plena es un asunto completamente diferente.

¿Felicidad plena?

Oh por Dios. Que alguien le dé un azote por mentiroso, un azote muy duro, y de paso que le dé _algo más _por mentiroso.

Juugo lo miró de forma fija, ambos se detuvieron en la esquina de una misma cuadra, mirándose fijamente. Bien, esa era su cuadra, para Sasuke a la derecha y para Juugo a la izquierda, misma cuadra pero distintas direcciones.

— Le diré a Suigetsu que debe de preocuparte tanto.

— Bien.

— Así que… usas la mano eh…

— Sí. —Respondió Sasuke a secas, apretando una vez más los labios.

Fue lo único con lo que ambos se despidieron, si es que se le puede decir así a la forma tan extraña en la que se han despedido, simplemente se dieron la espalda y caminaron cada quién hacia su casa.

* * *

><p>¿En dónde estaba ese maldito libro?<p>

— Amor, baja ya de allí, tienes tacones y podrías lastimarte.

— Ahora no, _osito_. —Una forma muy común de llamarse entre ellos, aunque el tono que usaban siempre al decirse algo acaramelado era uno burlón y casi venenoso. ¿Cómo era posible que ellos dos fueran una pareja? — Había leído de mi libro, el que la tía Nora me regaló. Disque estaba maldito, si lo que escuché es verdad tenemos una muy buena manera de ayudar a Sasuke-Kun con esto.

Aquello captó la atención de Suigetsu, que miró hacia arriba una vez más y pasó de largo al interior de la falda de su novia para ver lo que hacía, pero para él solo estaba buscando entre pedazos inservibles de hojas y cubiertas de cuero en un apestoso lugar, nunca había visto esa parte de la casa de su novia.

— ¿Cómo un libro ayudará al apetito sexual reprimido de Sasuke? ¿Es literatura erótica, _50 sombras bajo mi ventana, _ o acaso _Pídeme lo que necesites _o ese libro que te entretiene tanto de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_?

— En primer lugar, es _50 sombras de Grey _y el otro es _Pídeme lo que quieras_, no lo que necesites. Y no, idiota, no es ese libro, ¡es uno mucho mejor! —La pelirroja continuó su búsqueda, se supone que al ser un libro de tapa pura sin letras innecesarias por allí más que el título sería fácil encontrarlo por la orilla, o por el tamaño y aspecto de este, pero no lo encontró tan fácilmente como esperaba. — Animal, muéveme con cuidado a la derecha.

— En marcha.

Suigetsu tomó la escalerilla de cuatro ruedas y lentamente se dirigió hacia la derecha.

— Basta, creo que es este. Intenta no subir la vista.

Como si Karin no hubiese dicho nada, Suigetsu tranquilamente subió la mirada y admiró las pantaletas de su novia, sonriendo de forma amplia y larga.

_Pedirle no mirar bajo la falda de tu novia es como pedirle a un niño que no vea los dulces de un mostrador._ Pensó para él mismo, ciñendo más sus dedos a las varas de la escalera.

Karin, mientras tanto, buscaba rápidamente el libro que antes había mencionado, y finalmente lo encontró apretado entre un enorme libro con cubierta azul aqua y una enciclopedia. Tras tener el libro finalmente fuera, la enciclopedia se ladeó y se mantuvo con el otro libro aqua, pero lo ignoró para bajar la mirada. Bhá, ya sabía que su novio le estaría viendo de nuevo el culo, su novio no es conocido por ser un santo precisamente.

— ¿Disfrutando la vista?

— Joder, nena. Sabes que me enloquece ese color, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?

Karin lo ignoró, pasando de largo de él para caminar fuera de aquélla biblioteca familiar que tenía en su casa, o al menos a ella le gustaba llamarla así. No tenía padre o madre vivos, ni siquiera un pariente cercano como tío o primos, pero sí sabe por medio de viejas cartas que encontró en un baúl escondido por la habitación de su difunta madre que han estado cuidado de un presunto libro maldito, y no pierde nada con intentar a ver qué tal.

Abrazó el libro contra su pecho y se dirigió hacia la mesa de su comedor, en donde dejó el libro y lo abrió para comenzar a ojearlo. Hizo una mueca, aburrida. Solo las primeras tres páginas estaban escritas, y encima en latín. Ella sabrá algunas lenguas alternativas a la propia japonesa, pero no sabe latín y nunca intentó traducir lo que esas tres imágenes dicen. Pero lo más importante… La contraportada. De nuevo cerró el libro y apoyó sus manos al borde de la mesa, mirándolo fijamente. Ojalá Naruto lo ayude…

— Naruto, lo dejo en tus manos. Sasuke… Sasuke es un buen chico, es algo delicado en muchas cosas y odia mucho el desorden, dale el mejor sexo de su vida y tratalo con cariño, o personalmente iré a partirte ese lindo trasero con un tacón de aguja de 15 centímetros, si encuentro del 20 será ese. —Después de esas palabras, la pelirroja abrió una vez más el libro, pero ahora solo alzó la tapa, mostrando la esplendorosa contraportada que tenía. Allí estaba, Naruto.

— Pero qué… —Suigetsu había permanecido a su lado desde que su novia había salido de ese lugar que olía a moho y a más humedad. Sus ojos violetas brillaron por unos segundos al ver aquélla esplendorosa contraportada. — Creo que me haré marica, se me lubricó el ano.

— … ¿Qué mierda acabas de decir?

— ¿Qué? ¡Míralo bien!

Oh, ahora tiene un novio marica, no puede esperar a darle ese maldito libro a Sasuke y que a su novio se le vaya lo marica, ¿Qué haría ella si el peliblanco la engaña… con un hombre? Suena cómico, pero para ella no tanto.

— Joder, mujer. Solo estaba jugando. —Suigetsu bufó.

— Ya…

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.<p>

¿Quién era Sasuke? Sus ojos zafiro miraban la nada, simplemente abrazándose así mismo en alguna parte de allí. En sus labios permanecía una fina línea recta, apretaba los labios con cierta fuerza.

Era molesto.

Terrible.

¡No se lo desearía ni a su hermano!

Solo escuchaba las voces, escuchaba su nombre, una chica le estaba pidiendo que complaciera bien a Sasuke, pero él no sabe quién es Sasuke, no lo puede ver.

_Dale el libro. _Pensó. _Dale el libro, quiero saber quién es Sasuke, quiero verlo. _Apretó más los dientes, Naruto estaba ansioso.

No podía ver nada, ni siquiera entendía qué era lo que tenía que ver. Allí no había luz que chocara contra su retina, aunque hubiese algo no podría verlo ya que estaba prácticamente ciego, a Naruto no le gustaba estar allí. Sasuke podía sacarlo, Sasuke podía convocarlo. ¡Oh Dios, amaría a Sasuke si lo saca de allí, es tan horrible!

— Joder, mujer. Solo estaba jugando.

— Ya…

Lo peor, era escuchar voces pero no saber de donde provenían, las escuchaba de todas direcciones, incluso podía jurar que debajo de él aunque fuera imposible, incluso el suelo en el que estaba sentado parecía falso, no tenía ni idea de su alrededor, siempre que se levantaba y caminaba lo hacía en grandes distancias y en línea recta, nunca topaba a nada ni tocaba algo, siempre era un lugar sin salida, en donde se caminaba a una dirección y se llegaba al mismo punto de inicio por el mismo.

— ¿Se lo darás ya?

— Lo más pronto posible, quizá esta noche lo visite.

— Oh, genial~ ¿Puedo ir?

— ¡Pero claro que no! Te harás marica si lo ves, prefiero ser yo quien lo vea.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, ¿hacia donde lo llevan, hacia Sasuke? Él quiere ver a Sasuke, quiere ver todo de nuevo, ver el exterior y ver lo nuevo, lo último que recuerda a ver visto era un escarabajo blanco enorme de metal al que ahora se le solía llamar automóvil. Naruto ha pasado de mano en mano, siendo custodiado por familias con el dinero suficiente como para pagarlo, tampoco entiende qué es el dinero. En su tiempo no había dinero, ni autos, no telégrafos.

Sabe esas palabras solo de cosas que ha escuchado, pero no ha visto ni la mitad de lo que ha escuchado.

Oh, Naruto ahora quiere salir, quiere ver a Sasuke.

El rubio, moribundo, alzó la cabeza de su escondite en sus brazos, aún en posición fetal. Por más que lo intente, ahora solo puede ver la nada, por más que intente imaginar algo para ver no puede ser posible, era un tormento mental increíble.

Naruto quiere ver a Sasuke.


	4. Capítulo 2

**2**

_¿Seguro que está bien? Hoy se veía bastante enojado, eh~_

_Él dice que está bien, usa su mano._

_¿Usa su mano? ¡Jó, eso es triste!_

_Ha sido la decisión de Sasuke, creo que deberías de dejarlo en paz un rato, y dile eso a Karin también._

_No seas tan aburrido, Juugo~ Yo y mi novia solo le queremos dar una buena vida, quizá le compre un gatito para que no se sienta tan solo._

_Usa su mano._

… _¿Y? No insistas con lo mismo, igual Karin ha salido ya, le dará a Sasuke un libro._

_¿Un libro? … ¿No será una novela erótica?_

_No, no, el libro tiene apenas tres páginas impresas, es muy raro. Creo que Karin quiere que se masturbe con la imagen que sigue a portada._

_Contraportada._

_Lo que sea._

_Eh, no lo sé. A Sasuke no le gusta la situación, se molestó conmigo._

_Es Karin, tiene su encanto. Descuida, cuando vuelva le pediré que deje en paz a Sasuke._

_¿Ella? Si quien me preocupa eres tú._

Por la otra línea se escuchó una risa, Suigetsu finalmente se despidió y colgó, sin darle una oportunidad a Juugo de aclararse.

Para su desgracia no había podido acompañar a su novia a la casa de su amigo para ese libro, sinceramente no se creé aquélla historia sobre el chico ese esclavo que todas las mujeres y algunos hombres desean, la verdad es un chico bien parecido pero… venga, era algo irreal. Algo así no puede existir. Miró una vez más la pantalla de su celular, que indicaba que la llamada había terminado y el tiempo que esta duró. Alzó sus cejas con tranquilidad, alargando su sonrisa.

Es cómico pensar que Sasuke se masturbará con una pintura, y nadie le quitará esa idea. ¿O qué, acaso mañana Sasuke vendrá a su casa y le presentará a ese bombón que estaba en la pintura?

Jhá, claro.

¿Y él se iba a creer semejante cosa, verdad?

No era tan idiota.

Lamentablemente para él, eso, es lo que todo idiota piensa.

Suigetsu era idiota, y los idiotas siempre serán idiotas.

Sentido común, por favor.

Caminó hacia el baño arrastrando los pies, después de una ducha iría junto a su novia a la casa de su querido amigo, si tiene suerte podrá encontrarse con Juugo de camino y, ¿Qué mejor que juntarse los cuatro en la casa de Sasuke después de una salida en la cafetería?

* * *

><p>No era de noche ni mucho menos, pero Sasuke ya estaba cepillando sus dientes después de descongelar una lasaña que tenía guardada y a ver comido algo, un simple café no había aliviado su apetito. Por alguna razón Sasuke se sentía ansioso desde hace un rato, más bien desde que tocaron el tema de su abstinencia. Exactamente, ¿Qué tenía de malo?<p>

Solo no quiere nada de "eso", nadie lo puede culpar. Su falta de interés es evidente, ni con una chica y mucho menos con un hombre.

Japón, era un país libre de toda homofobia posible, es un lugar en donde la homofobia NO existe.

Desde siempre ha existido la homosexualidad e incluso en tiempos de muchos años atrás el amor entre hombres era visto como el amor más puro, así que él no es homofóbico, pero tampoco se ha detenido a imaginarse con un hombre a su lado en una vida amorosa, o en una relación carnal.

Tomó un vaso de plástico lleno de agua y dejó que un poco de ese líquido vital se deslizara dentro de su boca, rápidamente usándolo para quitar la pasta dental de su boca y proceder a escupirlo en el lavamanos del baño, tomando una toalla de manos para pasárselo por su mentón y suspirar.

Ahora que está solo y tiene un buen par de libros y una novela ficticia en su posesión, podría pasarse la tarde comenzando uno, o al menos eso quería hasta que escucho el molesto pitido del timbre de entrada por absolutamente toda su casa, Sasuke suspiró de nuevo y colgó la toalla en un perchero de pared para salir de su baño y bajar las escaleras hasta la planta baja.

Casa sencilla para una sola persona: planta baja con un baño de visitas, el living, un comedor y un patio, y la segunda planta estaba llena por 3 habitaciones, dos baños, un armario de pared, y finalmente una terraza con una mesa de playa con sombrilla y dos sillas de plástico blancas a juego. Realmente es una buena casa, al menos para él. Acogedora, bien amueblada, y sobretodo privada.

En todo caso, apenas bajar las escaleras se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, mirando con ojos aburridos a la pelirroja que, alegremente, sostenía un paquete cubierto por papel marrón contra su pecho y siento todo unido por un trozo de cinta.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó con su tono habitualmente aburrido, la pelirroja no borró su sonrisa en ningún momento.

— Tengo que mostrarte algo.

Sasuke enarcó una de sus cejas pero aún así asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado, los tacones de aguja alta de la pelirroja resonaron un poco en la entrada hasta que llegó a la sala, el suelo de la sala estaba totalmente alfombrado por un elegante tono vino, la sala en sí era de cuero blanco, y la pared lisa de un tono obscuro bastante profundo, sin duda su casa era un sitio elegante aunque pequeño, incluso el ventanal con puertas que daba al patio resultaba lindo o elegante, al menos para Sasuke.

Nadie le ha dicho lo contrario aún.

— Después de lo que hablamos en la cafeterí-

— ¿En serio? ¿Vienes hasta mi casa solo para joderme, Karin?

— ¡Escúchame antes, retrasado!

Sasuke hizo una mueca, cerrando la puerta a su espalda para después caminar a la sala y tomar asiento en el sofá dobla, en donde Karin procedió a alegremente sentarse y dejar el paquete en el centro de la mesa de enfrente, justo a un lado de los nuevos libros de Sasuke aún con su plástico protector y un par de separadores de regalo encima.

— Ah, _Don Quijote de la Mancha_, sin duda un buen libro. —Opinó ella en voz alta, pero la mirada de Sasuke la hizo sonreír ligeramente con torpeza.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Por qué no me preparas un té antes, maleducado? Que soy una mujer, alábame.

— Oh vaya, lo haré. Solo no sangres encima de mi sofá o dejaré de alabarte.

— Intentaré de que mi princesa roja no lo dañe cariño, descuida.

Sasuke ignoró el guiño y se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse a la cocina y hervir algo de agua para el té, mientras la pelirroja desenvolvía el libro y botaba el papel de envoltura "seria" a un lado, antes de guardarlo en su bolsa.

Oh, si Sasuke ve algo tirado en su casa la matará.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sasuke volvió de la cocina con dos tazas humeantes de té, Karin le sonrió mientras volvía a acomodarse sus lentes, movimiento muy común en ella.

No sabe por qué pero siempre le da por comprarse unos lentes más grandes a los que ella debería usar.

El ojinegro le dio una rápida mirada al libro al lado de los suyos, notablemente más grande y con muchas mas hojas, en realidad son muchas… Miró a Karin con curiosidad mientras dejaba las dos tazas sobre la mesa y volvía a sentarse a su lado, la pelirroja se le encimó de nuevo y lo miró con aquéllos ojos brillantes de alegría, eso solo confundió más a Sasuke.

— ¿Ves ese libro, ves ese libro~?

— Lo veo. ¿Y qué tiene de especial?

— ¡Es la respuesta a tu abstinencia!

Oh, así que eso era.

Un libro, un libro lo ayudará a dejar de tener su larga abstinencia, ¿cierto? Perfecto.

Un libro, un asqueroso libro.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos y dejó sus manos entrelazadas en su rodilla, mirando fijamente el libro.

— ¿Qué acaso es un libro erótico? —Preguntó, sin dejar de tener sus ojos fijos en el libro.

La pelirroja alargó su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, sus manos tomaron su taza de té para acercarla a su boca y soplar un poco, tranquila.

_Oh, Sasuke, si supieras~ _Pensó Karin para ella, bastante entretenida soplando.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Sasuke alzó su mirada a la pelirroja, quien ahora daba un sorbo a su té antes de mirarlo de nuevo con aquélla sonrisa.

— Es mucho más que un libro erótico, es Naruto.

— Naruto. —Repitió Sasuke sin algún tono específico de voz, leyendo aquél mismo nombre como título del libro en la barroca cubierta del libro. ¿Sencillo? Bueno, no tanto, para él eran muchos detalles, y eso que apenas tenía el nombre.

— Naruto. —Afirmó la pelirroja, dejando la taza de nuevo en la mesa para ahora tomar el libro y dejarlo en el regazo de Sasuke, que lo tomó y dio la vuelta para leer una reseña atrás.

Nada, no hay reseña o resumen o nada, todo estaba liso, y en los bordes de la cubierta trasera habían ramas de rosas en pintura dorada.

Inconforme, Sasuke abrió el libro y miró las páginas del centro, pero nada.

Absolutamente todo en blanco.

Dio vuelta a algunas hojas y siguió buscando, pero nada. Las hojas tenían un aspecto viejo, los bordes estaban algo amarillentos y alguna que otra hoja un poco doblada, pero nada mas. Cerró el libro y miró de nuevo a la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué clase de libro es este?

— Ya te lo dije, la respuesta a tu abstinencia. Ven, acércate. Te cuento su historia~

* * *

><p>Naruto estaba ahora ansioso, ignoraba la voz de la pelirroja y solo escuchaba la que creía era de Sasuke, sin duda hoy sería un buen día para él, ¿cierto?<p>

Si la pelirroja le cuenta su historia él podrá salir para atenderlo y conocer a Sasuke~ Siempre y cuando sea Sasuke quien lo haga.

— _¿Esta cosa tiene historia?_

— _¡Oye, más respeto, es Naruto!_

¡Eso, más respeto!

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y se levantó de su sitio para mirar hacia arriba y después hacia los lados. Su impotencia creció de nuevo cuando no vió absolutamente nada, ni un solo brillo, solo voces y más voces.

— _Bhé… ¿No me ibas a contar su historia?_

— _¿Te interesa?_

— _No, pero no te irás hasta que o hagas, ¿cierto?_

Oh vamos, ¿puedes contársela ya? Estaba ansioso, tanto que incluso usó algo de su fuerza para mover el maldito libro, un poco, pero solo logró moverlo un poco, los humanos continuaron hablando entre insultos antes de que la voz femenina finalmente se atreviera a comenzar con su historia.

— _Verás… se dice que si tienes este libro en una noche estrellada y de luna llena y dices tres veces el nombre de Naruto, él aparecerá y será tu esclavo sexual hasta cuando su tiempo se acabe. Ah, y debe estar contra tu pecho, ¿bien?_

Ah, es verdad… nadie sabe su historia verdadera más que su propio hermano y él, quizá sus padres se han enterado ya.

— …

— _¿Y bien?_

— _¿Esto es un clase de novela para niña, tiene tinta invisible? Iré por una vela. _

— _¡No es mentira, ni una leyenda ni un cuento para damas, Sasuke!_

— _¿Cómo sabes?_

— _Por que confío en mi familia, Sasuke._

Naruto ladeó apenas un poco su cabeza, cruzándose de nuevo de brazos. Estaba claramente confundido, y nadie le podía dar respuestas ni escucharlo. ¿No era una pena?

Escuchó más charla, pero ni idea de qué hablaban, muchas noticias desconocidas para él, simplemente se sentó y suspiró, aburrido.

— Quiero salir'ttebayo… —Nadie lo escuchó, su hermano seguramente se estaría retorciendo de la risa ahora mismo.

— _Mira, solo… sólo ábrelo. ¿Bien? Soy también una Uzumaki, y no dudo nada de mis antepasados, Sasuke. Igual te dejaré el libro, confío en que Naruto te va a ayudar._

¿Una Uzumaki? Eso sí que llamó la atención del rubio, que solo abrió sus ojos, pero nada.

¡Era lo mismo siempre, nunca nada cambiaba!

Siempre, siempre…

Siempre que abre sus ojos, es como si los tuviera cerrados, nunca podía ver nada.

Escuchó más ruido afuera, antes de sentir un ligero estremecimiento en su cuerpo por segunda vez en lo que llevan el encuentro esos dos, sin duda esa sensación solo significaba algo: el libro acababa de ser abierto de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Intentaba ver de nuevo algo, mientras pasaba rápidamente las hojas desde atrás, pero al final Karin se aburrió y después de acabarse su té quitó las manos de Sasuke del libro de un manotazo y ella misma buscó la primera página después de la contraportada con el título y algunas palabras en otro idioma.<p>

Sasuke entonces sí se asombró un poco y lo dejó ver cuando abrió sus ojos un poco más de lo normal, la mano de Karin se apartó lentamente del libro y solo miró cada movimiento de Sasuke mientras tanto.

Mientras tanto, para Sasuke… no podía creerse que tal obra estuviera en un libro que él creía era inútil.

Paseó las yemas de sus manos lentamente por encima de los lomos de los libros, buscando con la mirada un título interesante. Desde que llegó a su casa no tardó en alimentar a su tan amado zorro y después darse una ducha para liberar tensiones, que ese día tuvo bastantes con sus amigos entrometidos. Y de hecho era bastante

El hombre del dibujo… era simplemente fascinante, glorioso en toda la palabra. ¡Era un hombre… increíblemente apuesto! La pintura estaba hecha a mano, con pasar suavemente un dedo por encima lo notó, no está impreso. Es en verdad una pintura. La pintura estaba hecha con asombroso detalle. Si no fuese por las marcas a los bordes de la página, pues estaba enmarcado por blanco, diría que era una fotografía actual de alguna antigua estatua.

_No. _Se corrigió Sasuke así mismo. _Es un Dios. _Estaba claro que ningún mortal podía _jamás _tener esa pinta tan… increíble.

Gloriosamente desnudo, el tipo exudaba poder, autoridad y una aplastante y salvaje sensualidad. Aunque su pose parece ser una casual, daba la sensación de estar contemplando un depredador listo para ponerse en acción en cualquier momento.

_¿Quién la hizo?_ Estuvo tentado a preguntar. _¿Quién ha podido retratar tal hombre? _

Las venas se le marcaban en aquél cuerpo perfecto que prometía poseer una fuerza inigualable, diseñada específicamente para proporcionar placer a toda fémina o ser que lo mirase, y sinceramente Sasuke sentía su enorme presencia aún sin que estuviera allí ahora mismo.

Con la boca seca, Sasuke observó los músculos, que tenían las proporciones adecuadas para su altura y peso. Contempló la profunda hendedura que separaba los duros pectorales, y bajó hasta el estómago –esculpido con forma de tableta de chocolate–, que suplicaba ser acariciado por una mano, y con mucho gusto _su_ mano lo haría.

Y entonces llegó al ombligo.

Y después a…

No se les había ocurrido tapar aquello_. _¿Y porque deberían de haberlo hecho? ¿Quién en su sano juicio, iba a querer ocultar unos atributos masculinos tan estupendos? Y siguiendo con aquélla línea de pensamiento, ¿Quién necesita un artilugio con pilas teniendo aquello en su casa?

¡Que le den a los vibradores!

Juugo estaría retractándose de sus palabras al aconsejarle usar un vibrador –incluso sin importarle que él fuera un hombre– si él tuviera a ese hombre a su lado.

Se humedeció los labios, volviendo a la cara de nuevo.

Mientras contemplaba los afilados y apuestos contornos del rostro, y sus labios –con una diabólica sonrisa apenas esbozada –, le asaltó la imagen de una ligera brisa agitando esos dorados mechones, bendecidos por el sol, que le soltaban por un poco más arriba del cuello, especialmente diseñado para cubrirlo de húmedos besos. Y de aquéllos penetrantes ojos de color azul eléctrico, mientras sujetaba una enorme Shuriken del viento, él ya había leído sobre esa clase de armas y… verlo allí, era increíble.

El sofocante aire que le rodeaba se estremeció ligeramente de forma repentina, y le acarició las partes de su cuerpo expuestas a la brisa.

Casi podía escuchar el profundo tono de voz del tipo, y sentir como aquéllos musculosos brazos lo envolvían y le atraían hacia un pecho duro como una roca, mientras su cálido aliento le rozaba la oreja.

Percibía unas manos fuertes y expertas que vagaban por su cuerpo, alterando sus sentidos de una forma increíble, proporcionando un deleite exquisito mientras buscaban su lugar más recóndito.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y su cuerpo comenzó a palpitarle en zonas que hace tiempo no palpitaban así. Sentía un dolor fiero y exigente que jamás había experimentado en su vientre bajo, Sasuke solo pudo desviar la mirada y dejar el libro una vez mas en la mesa de sala en el centro de la misma. Nunca… nunca había visto a un hombre así, vaya sensación tan nueva.

¡Si hasta se ha imaginado a su voz!

Y ahora, con esas sensaciones recién adquiridas, sintió que su vitalidad volvía a él, que sus mejillas tomaban aquél tono ligeramente rosado de antaño y que sus labios adquirían un tono ligeramente más brillante al de antes. Sasuke apretó los labios y cerró lentamente el libro, dejándolo una vez más en la mesa antes de suspirar y recargarse un poco más en su sofá, cerrando sus ojos.

Karin y sus amigos tienen razón, hace tantos años que no ha tenido ninguna aventura reciente, pero no cree en esos cuentos de hadas. Sí, el tipo está muy bueno, MUY bueno, pero sigue sin creer que ese espécimen tan increíble de hombre pudiera…

Es que no, era imposible.

No loco lo creería.

Pero… con sentimientos encon- ¡Con sensaciones encontradas, sería imposible de nuevo soportar tanto más..!

— Me lo he… pensado un poco ya, y tienes razón. Re-iniciaré mi vida sexual, pero no con un esclavo sexual de fantasía, Karin. Yo me conseguiré a alguien más bueno que ese rubio.

Y el libro cayó de la mesa.

Karin si soltó un ahogado grito, seguido de una risota, mientras que Sasuke solo se apretó más contra el respaldo de su sofá y miraba el libro tirado fijamente.

— ¡Dime por favor que tú lo has movido!

— No, estás loca. No lo he tocado. —Fue la única respuesta, entre gruñidos, que Sasuke pudo dar.

La risa de Karin no cesó en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke le dio una mirada gélida ni mucho menos cuando la pelirroja le golpeó varias veces el costado con su codo en una actitud amistosa.

— ¡No me dirás que sea ha movido solo!

— Tsk, yo no lo he tocado… loca.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¡Que no lo he movido yo!

— ¡Pero no se h podido mover so…lo..! ¡Dios mío, Naruto lo ha movido, es real!

Sasuke enarcó una de sus cejas. ¿"Naruto lo ha movido, es real"? Entonces, ¿ni siquiera la propia pelirroja lo ha..? ¡Entonces le ha estado mirando la cara! Diablos, y él… y él se sonrojó por la maldita pintura de un sujeto… Oh vamos, esto no puede ser cierto.

Qué penosa situación, y más con la risa de la aún desquiciada pelirroja.

La mirada de Sasuke viajó hasta el libro. Ese libro… Tragó saliva ligeramente y se levantó de su asiento para caminar al libro y tomarlo, pero al instante de tocarlo apartó su mano y la protegió con la otra, siseando.

— ¡Esa maldita cosa está caliente, Karin!

— ¡Así lo pones~!

Ambos ignoraron que afuera se escuchó un choque, seguido del movimiento de unos neumáticos al dar un acelerón en el pavimento, y alguno que otro grito de peatones.

— … Bruja.

— Amargado~

¿Qué le daba tanta risa?

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera contestar aquélla especia de insulto la puerta se abrió de golpe, los dos se alertaron y giraron al mismo tiempo la cabeza para ver al recién llegado.

Juugo, y no tenía buena cara.

— Un auto acaba de arrollar a Suigetsu.

Y eso bastó para que Karin se levantara de un salto, tomara su bolso, el libro tirado en el suelo –Sasuke se preguntó internamente si ella también había sentido esa quemazón como él– y saliera por la puerta cuando Juugo se hizo a un lado.

— ¡Apresúrate, amargado!

— ¡Sasuke!

El peli-azabache reaccionó al escuchar ese par de gritos, sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar pensamientos raros de su cabeza y simplemente tomar su abrigo, llaves de la casa y del auto y salir de su casa.

¿Y ahora que ha hecho su amigo idiota?

* * *

><p>— Vamos, Suigetsu. Todos sabemos que te has lanzado al auto.<p>

— Y también al conductor.

La pelirroja se evitó el insulto y simplemente suspiró, aún tomando la mano del peliblanco con fuerza, quería apoyarlo… Sasuke solo bufó, ante la falta de interés en la situación actual y ante la falta de habla de Juugo solo desvió la mirada hacia aquélla silla blanca, en donde el libro descansaba. Aún recordaba el ardor que sintió cuando lo tocó, le había dolido… Se miró la mano dañada por el rabillo del ojo. Nada, ni una ampolla o marca, nada que dijera que efectivamente recibió una quemadura, pero él la siente. Oh, y vaya que sí.

— Eres un idiota…

— Me has aceptado con todo cuando me diste el "Quiero", nena. No te arrepientas ahora…

Oh no, y ahora este par se pone de acaramelados.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos y se enderezó, bajando su pie del borde inferior de la pared al tiempo que relajaba sus brazos de nuevo y se acercó al libro.

— Me llevaré esta mierda a casa, Karin. —Sasuke ignoró la mirada reprobatoria de la enfermera cuando dijo aquello, tomando el libro de forma cuidadosa. No quería que lo volviera a quemar, pero no fue así. — Avísame si hay alguna novedad. —Cuando comprobó que el libro no hacía nada, abrió su abrigo y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos interiores, ahora su mirada reposó en el encamado, alzando apenas una de las comisuras de sus labios. — Tú, idiota. Vendré mañana a verte.

La pelirroja se acomodó los lentes al sentir que el margen de estos se había caído un poco, cruzándose de piernas en su silla. Su mano aún sostenía la de su novio. Estaba feliz de que Sasuke accediera a llevarse el libro por voluntad propia, pero prefirió no decir nada sobre Naruto frente a una enfermera y menos frente a una cámara que posiblemente los grabe en una esquina.

Ya después podría molestarlo.

— Ah, yo también. Sasuke, vengamos juntos.

El peliazabache asintió con la cabeza y miró ahora a Juugo, pero este solo negó con al cabeza.

— Yo vendré por la tarde, no puedo temprano. Debo ir a trabajar, ya sabes. Quizá de camino te traiga algo.

— Eso me gustaría~

Sasuke asintió y simplemente se giró para abrir la puerta blanca y salir de allí. La enfermera apretó más su tableta de apuntes contra su pecho y miró con curiosidad al pelirrojo.

— ¿Es siempre tan mal hablado?

— Nah. —Contestó la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros. — Solo está ansioso, ya sabe. La abstinencia de años, es mala a su edad.

— … —La enfermera solo asintió y desvió la mirada, claramente extrañada por esa respuesta.

¿Abstinencia?

Pobre chico…

* * *

><p>Sasuke llegó a su casa alrededor de las nueve ya de la noche, se pasó la mañana en la cafetería, parte del mediodía en búsqueda de sus libros y la otra parte restante en el hospital apoyando a su amigo con su presencia, porque palabras de aliento de sus labios nunca. Ahora dejaba su abrigo de nuevo en su perchero en la entrada, sacando de este sus llaves de casa y auto para colgarlas en unos ganchos para llaves al lado de la puerta y procediendo a sacar su billetera y celular de sus bolsillos para dejarlos en la mesa auxiliar también a un lado de la puerta.<p>

Se dirigió a la sala y recogió las tos tazas abandonadas de té para ir a la cocina y lavarlas, ahora preguntándose lo que cenaría. La verdad, no tenía ganas de hacer mucho… Se dirigió al teléfono para marcar un número de aquéllos que tiene anotados en un pizarrón y llamó por una buena ensalada César y tiras de pollo, eso sería perfecto. Mientras pedía lo suyo, no pudo evitar ver de nuevo su abrigo, estando consiente de que allí dentro hay un libro que espera a ser abierto por él y a que siga los pasos indicados de Karin.

_Su orden no tardará mucho en llegar, le agradecemos elegirnos para su cena y buenas noches._

_Sí, buenas noches._

La llamada terminó, pero Sasuke no dejó el teléfono de nuevo a su base ni mucho menos de mirar el abrigo. Con el paso de los segundos, el pitido comenzó a ser un poco molesto, bajó el teléfono basta dejarlo en la base de nuevo y, tras un suspiro, esculcó en su abrigo hasta sacar el libro e ir de nuevo a la sala para dejarlo en el sofá individual y rápidamente subir en busca de su pijama. Un simple pantalón de pijama, la camisa de su pijama daba mucho calor y aunque el tiempo esté algo frío afuera dentro de casa da un poco de calor.

Una vez vestido con un único pantalón de pijama negro bajó a la sala de nuevo y se tumbó en su sofá individual, con su nuca en uno de los brazos de su sofá y sus piernas arriba del otro brazo. Extendió su brazo para tomar el control remoto de la mesa, en donde aún descansaban sus tres nuevos libros que ni siquiera acomodó. Buscó el canal de noticiero y allí le dejó unos momentos antes de cambiar de canal hasta encontrar uno interesante. Dejó el control en el borde de la mesa y ahora tomó el libro de Naruto, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Qué haré contigo..?

_Ábreme…_

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante una ráfaga de aire falsa y Sasuke cerró sus ojos ligeramente, soltando un ligero jadeo.

¿Abrirlo?

Era como si el libro le pidiera que lo abriera, como si una voz bastante agradable, aterciopelada y ligeramente infantil se lo pidiera.

_Dilo…_

¿Decir qué..?

El peliazabache se estremeció de nuevo y ahora sí abrió sus ojos, mirando de nuevo el libro ya descansando en su regazo y usando sus piernas juntas y flexionadas como apoyo.

Podría intentarlo, no lo cree y seguramente nada pasará pero podría intentarlo.

Decirlo…

_¿Quieres verme, Sasuke?_

Diablos, definitivamente esto ya era de su imaginación, porque eso no podía pasar. No tiene muchos amigos, y ninguno de ellos tiene esa voz tan… ¿Su nombre, lo dijo claramente, cierto?

¿Esta es la voz de Naruto? ¿No se quedó en un _casi se imaginaba su voz _sino que realmente se la está imaginando?

_Yo sí quiero verte._

Tragó duramente saliva y se encogió un poco, esa reacción no era nada normal para Sasuke, algo pasaba. Quizá el calor de la situación, o de esa voz, o simplemente Karin le ha pegado lo desquiciado o la locura.

¿Cuándo… cuando era la siguiente luna llena?

Sasuke se levantó y dejó el libro allí, mientras corría hacia su habitación para ver el calendario y rápidamente buscar el ícono de luna llena.

Dos semanas.

Por pura curiosidad, lo haría, pero en ese lapso de tiempo igual intentaría con alternativas más… reales.

_Quiero verte, Sasuke._

¿Y tú, Sasuke? ¿Tú también quieres ver a Naruto?


End file.
